The Little Drabbles Collection
by Nea Potter
Summary: Do you like Drarry? Or maybe Bellamort? You can find almost everything in this collection! They are all based on what the fans asked. Not my ideas, then.
1. Dobby&Winky

For Sarah. Dobby/Winky

* * *

><p>"Winky can't drink! Firewhiskey for people, not for Winky!" Dobby yelled "Winky must stop drinking. Winky doesn't knows how much it hurts Dobby to see Winky like that!" Dobby started crying "Dobby is worried for his friend Winky. Dobby… Dobby loves Winky!"<p>

She remembered how she had dropped the bottle after that confession. He disappeared with a puff, and Winky started crying.

"Winky loves Dobby, too" she muttered, and before she noticed it, she was slipping in the chair.

The little elf woke up. She noticed she had a big blanket on top, with a big sock in it. She smiled.

"Winky woke up!" Dobby said, happy. Then his eyes opened, full with worry "Winky won´t drink again, will she?"

"No Dobby. Winky hates Firewhiskey" said Winky with a smile "She likes Dobby much more".

Dobby´s little ears started turning red.

"You were right Dobby. Being a free elf isn't that bad. No masters, no orders and no work. And the best thing is that Winky can be with Dobby all she wants."

Dobby smiled.

"Winky loves Dobby?" he asked.

"Winky loves Dobby" she said, smiling.

And now, three months later, she was waiting for him in the kitchen. No elves where there.

"Is Winky there?" a voice asked.

"Dobby!" Winky smiled and hugged the other elf.

"Dobby's very glad Winky loves him" he said. And then he kissed her cheek.

"Winky is very glad to. And Winky wants to thank Dobby. Dobby tough Winky how to live".

* * *

><p>I really hope you liked it. And if you find a mistake, tell me, please. I don't speak English often, so any correction will be great.<p>

Especially for the fans of the facebook page "Harry Potter vs. Twilight is like The Beatles vs. Rebecca Black".

Nea :)


	2. Draco&Harry

For Daniela. Drarry.

* * *

><p>Scar Kissing.<p>

Harry looked at him. His blonde hair, and beautiful silver eyes. The perfect combination between beauty and perfection.

He traced the scar in his neck with his finger. It was his fault. All his fault. Draco was like that because of him, and a stupid book, with an evil spell.

"Stop it" Draco said. "I Know what you are thinking. I know what you think every time you finger touches my scar. It's not your fault, Harry. I don't care about the scars. You love me and that's all what matters".

Harry smiled, and kissed Draco in the lips. He knew Draco wasn't angry, and the scars weren't visible unless you look close enough.

But it didn't helped. Harry kissed the scar on Draco's neck.

"Better?" he asked, felling guilty.

"Much better" Draco said, smiling.

Harry started kissing his arms. Every single scar visible was covered by Harry's kisses. He started kissing his boyfriend's ears, nose and eyes. Draco just smiled.

Harry kissed him in the tip of his nose. He smiled.

After all it was his fault. Now it was up to him to fix it.

"I wouldn't care if you did this more often." Draco joked.

"I'll do it as much as you want, my dragon." said Harry.

He got closer to Draco and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. They both closed his eyes and it was visible a smile in Draco's face.

"Now it's my turn" said the blond boy. Harry looked at him without understanding.

Draco kissed Harry's famous scar, the connection he had with Voldemort.

"Better?" Draco asked.

"Much better." Harry answered. "Much, Much better."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Took me a while...<p>

Nea :)


	3. Bellatrix&Tom Riddle Jr

To Vickii. Bellamort.

* * *

><p>Bellatix missed Tom. She remembered so well how handsome he was, and how his eyes were of that perfect silver color, and his black hair was soft and cute.<p>

She missed him. She remembered that, when she was younger -seven or eight years old, she coudn't remember- he came to his house, smiling and as good looking as always.

"How is my favorite honorable Death Eater?" he used to say.

"Oh, pretty well. I can't wait to get into Hogwarts,to wear a green and silver tie, and crucio all the Gryffindors..." she answered.

"So, are you coming to the park now?" he said. Bella nodded.

He lifted her in his shoulders and carried her to the park. And there he told her stories about the great things he was going to do, and how he was going to make all those muggles suffer. He was the hero in that little girls life.

But what Bellatrix really missed, was to kiss him. Yes, kiss him.

She remembered pretty well that day, her eleventh birthday.

"Good Morning Mother, Andromeda, Cissy" she said, entering to the kitchen in her best clothes. A green dress, and silver shoes.

"Oh, look at that pretty Slytherin!" a voice said. She turned, and ran to his arms. Tom Riddle was standing there, hugging that little girl. "Happy Birthday, Bella" he muttered to her ear. She smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" The rest of her family said.

"And as gift we got a little surprise..." her mother said. She opened the window, letting an owl in. "It has been waiting for you since I woke up".

The little girl screamed when she oppened the letter.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" she screamed "I'm going to be a Slytherin! Did you heard that Tom? I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Yes, of course you are, silly!" Tom laughed, while both the girls mother and sister looked at him weird. He never let anyone call him Tom "So, are you coming to the park now?" the girl nodded and they walked to the park.

They sat in their place, a beautiful tree.

"I've been fearing this so much, Bella..." Voldemort said. Bellatrix looked weird at him when he started crying.

"What happens, Tommy?" she asked.

"You... I've to tell you something, my little girl. When you get out of Hogwarts you'll have to marry a pureblood." Bella opened her mouth "It can't be me. If the ministry find out he would use you to finish me. You'll marry Rodolphus Lestrange".

"No!" the girl cried. Tears fell from her eyes "I want you, Tommy! I love you! I don't want that stupid insufferable idiot with me! Oh, Tom!" Tom hugged her.

"You'll forget me, Bella. You are not going to see me anymore..." he said, sadly.

So Bella decided it. If she was going to marry another guy, at least she had to kiss the one she loved... So she did it. She pressed her lips in Tom's. Tom pressed her agains his chest. And they kissed. They did that everyday, until Bella went to Hogwarts. The little Slytherin, and the Dark Lord.

Definitely, Bella missed that. She missed him. She missed them. She misse the "_us_" that one day existed...

* * *

><p>My favorite till now, I got to say.<p>

Nea :)


	4. Seamus&Ginny

For Admin Hedwig

"Hey, Ginny!" Seamus said "Where are you going?"

He smiled nervously as the ginger girl turned. When did he fell in love with that girl? When did he became the hopeless romantic he was now? When did he started talking with her, just to hear her laugh? He knew the answer. The same day when his explotions began to have a meaning.

"To see Michael" Ginny answered "Why?"

"Oh nothing. I'll call Ron to play Wizard Chess, then..." He smiled and walked upstairs, as a confused Ginny walked though the portrait.

He took the wand from his truck and waved it. A small book came flying to him.

It took him less than ten minutes to get to the Requirement Room. A door opened right in front of him. He didn't thought about it twice, and pushed the door, entering to a room filled with books, soccer balls, toys and everything you could imagine. He smiled, and waved his wand to explode the first pile of books.

********

Bum!

Ginny looked at the wall. She had been walking in the school since Michael dumped her. He said he liked her, but he was sure that she didn't liked him. She thought about it. No, she didn't liked him. She liked him when she said yes, of course, but now... She wasn't that sure she loved him. She actually thought more about Seamus but...

Bum!

Another explotion got Ginny out of her thoughts. A door materialized in front of her. She smiled. In Hogwarts nothing was a coincidence, if the school had appeared that door then it had to be important. She pushed the door.

*************

"Bombarda!" Seamus yelled. Tears fell from his eyes as the mirror exploded.

He knew it. She was never going to love him. He was just another boy from Hogwarts. Why to chose him when she could have every guy she wanted?

Explosions was the only way to take all of his emotions away: Fear that she didn't even thought of him as a friend; Anger because her boyfriend definitely didn't deserved her Sadness because she didn't loved him...

"Seamus?" a voice said behind him "Are you OK?"  
>Seamus turned, just to see a ginger girl behind him.<p>

"Hum... No" he couldn't lie. He wasn't okay.

"What happened?" she smiled, and the room turned into a little living room.

"I like... The girl..."

"She has a boyfriend, uh?" Seamus nodded. "Well, the guy I like doesn't even notices me."

"But... But you... You have a boyfriend!" Seamus looked at Ginny surprised.

"Not anymore."

"Oh. Well, then I correct myself. She doesn't has. Boyfriend, and she likes another boy" he said, laughing. Ginny blushed, but smiled.

"Who told you that?"

"Uh?"

"Oh! Don't be silly! I love you Seamus!"

Seamus smiled.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Ginny didn't answered. She just pressed her lips with his, and hugged his neck as Seamus hold her hips.

He smiled and pushed her apart.

"I'll take that as a yes". 


	5. Sirius&Lily

For Jessicah

"I'll go to Remus house, okay James? I left Harry's broom there." Lily said, smiling as her husband played with their son, Harry.

"Sure Lily, just remember you have to be here before dinner"

The woman kissed her husband and walked outside. She walked to the limits of the house, and before you could say 'Rain' she was outside a poor looking house. She knocked the door.

"Who is it?" a voice answered.

"Lily Evans, -née Potter- married with James Potter, sister of Petunia Evans -née Dursley- and mother of Harry James Potter." she said, bored.

"Come in Lily" a man opened the door. He had chestnut hair, and beautiful golden eyes. He was pale, like a ghost, and had scars in his face. He looked tired, but even though he was smiling.

"I left some things on here, I don't know if you have them..." Remus handed her a bag "Oh, thanks Remus! As organized as always" she smiled.

"Want a cup of tea, Lily?" he asked. Lily nodded, an sat in the table.

It didn't took long for them to hear another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Remus asked.

"Sirius Black, auror, wizard, illegal animagus, Padfoot... Oh, for Merlin's complete clothing, just open the freaking door Remus!" They heard. Remus opened the door, letting a wet and worried Sirius in.

"He did it" he said sitting at the table "He betrayed them. Lily and James are dead" he said, and started crying. "Harry survived, but Petter... He told him were they were and he killed them..."

"I'm alive Sirius. What happened?" Lily said, carefully.

"Lily..? Oh, for Merlin's sake Lily! You are alive!" he smiled and hugged her, and then he sat in the chair sadly. "Petter told Voldemort your location. James... He is dead. I'm sorry Remus. I thought you were the one who..."

"It's alright Padfoot. I thought it was you" they both smiled at each other and hugged. Then he turned to Lily. "Are you okay?"

"I... I have to go Remus, Sirius" she said, as a tear made all the way from her eyes to the floor.  
>"I'll go with you" Sirius said.<p>

They holded hands and suddenly they where both in front of her house. She started crying. The house was destroyed.

She ran and opened the door, just to find her husband in the floor.

"JAMES! NO JAMES, NO!" she bit her lip and ran upstairs. A little baby was crying in his bed. "Harry? Harry! You are alive!" She kissed the scar that was in his head.

"Let's go Lily" Sirius said, standing in the door. She nodded.

******************************  
>She never thought she was going to be like this. She never really thought James wasn't going to make it.<p>

She was in her dorm, in Grimmuld Place. Sirius had insisted in taking Harry with him.

"I love you James" she said "I'll never forget you"

"None of us will" a masculine voice said.

Sirius sat next to her. He squeezed her hand. Lily hugged him as she cried, letting all the tears out. Everything she was feeling could be seen. Fear, Happiness, Shock, Anger... But mostly, Sadness. She was alone. All by her own.

"Don't be afraid Lily, I'll never let you go" he said, smiling sadly.

None of them knew when it happened, but suddenly they where kissing, feeling the salty flavor of their tears in their mouths.

"I... I'm sorry Lily... I... I don't even know why I did it..." Sirius said.

"It's okay Sirius. It was also my fault... But none of us is ready for this." Lily Said. She took his hand "We can be friends, like we have always been".

Sirius couldn't agree more in that. 


End file.
